Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Host Club
by ClareTurner
Summary: Tamaki finds out that he's halfwizard.He is given a year of advanced classes from Madam Maxime.Ironically its the year for the Twiwizard Tournament.Noticing that guys need help with the ladies, he creates a new Host Club.


Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Host Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor Ouran High School Host Club. This is also the first time I will attempt to make a fanfic with Ouran Host Club. I got this idea after seeing a video of Fred and George fan girls watching Ouran Host Club and ending up doing fan service just for the girls….

Chapter 1:I'm half-what?

Tamaki Suoh finally graduated Ouran Academy. He was saddened to leave and sulked on many occasions in the Music room when he was reminded that he was going to leave soon, but he knew he could come back any time to help keep the Host Club going. After leaving, he gave all the presidential responsibilities to the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru. After his reunion with his mother, Tamaki started courting Haruhi Fujioka.

His father insisted that they reveal to the rest of the school that she is in fact a girl since the beginning of her Host Club life consisted of Haruhi being a boy. Tamaki's father bought her a uniform and everything. Haruhi did not become a regular customer since she was still a Commoner, but she became more like a co-manager alongside Reige. Tamaki was getting ready to go to University, when his mother called him in to talk to him.

"What is it mother?" he asked happily as always.

His mother gave him a smile as she spoke. "There is something you should know that I should have told you long ago…"

"What is it?"Tamaki asked hoping it wasn't that he had a twin or something.

"Well…the thing is… I'm a witch."

"A…witch?" he asked confused.

She sighed. "Yes…here I'll show you." she said taking out a wand. With one small flick, a piece of paper levitated in thin air. Tamaki freaked out at first, but then liked the idea. It made sense. He had always got what he wanted when he was younger, and he hid certain strange things that happened when attended school.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes mother, I think its wonderful! But… why did you tell me now?"

"Well, since I'm here, I wanted you to have education in Witchcraft and Wizardry since you are in fact half wizard. Your father and I have made plans for you to go back to France and take personal magic classes with Madam Maxime, who is the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Really? That's great! It's like a dream! But…what about Haruhi? I've been meaning to…uh…"

His mother smiled because she knew exactly what he was going to do, so she added the other part of this bargain. "She can go with you. You are allowed to bring a guest. We have also arranged for a private tutor so she does not fall behind."

"Oh thank you sooo much mother!" Tamaki said excitingly as he ran out the door to call his commoner girlfriend.

Later on that day, Tamaki told the good news to the Host Club, and asked Haruhi if she'd like to go. After telling her about the tutor, she said she would love to go.

And so on September 1st, Tamaki and Haruhi were special student and guest at Beauxbaton. Ironically, that year was also a special year. Beauxbaton were planning a trip to England's school Hogwarts for a special Tournament. There are only three chosen champions; one from each school. If he was trained earlier he would have considered trying out, but he knew he wouldn't be able to make it. However, he was happy to find that he was allowed to attend because Madam Maxime had to go as well.

Tamaki learned a lot from the headmistress, but it seemed that he was not very good at spells. It wasn't that he was unable; he was able to do very simple spells, but the bigger more complicated spells were the ones that got to him. There was one subject that he loved and excelled at…potions. He was yelled at on many occasion for doing a spell wrong, or (when around Haruhi) accidentally lighting her papers on fire.

He never sulked when Madam Maxime yelled at him, but that was not at all the case when Haruhi did… When his love was yelling at him he quickly retreated to his corner and sulked as usual. Soon October came around, and the morning of October 30th they were on their carriages and flying to Hogwarts.


End file.
